


The Polar Tang

by WordsandWonder



Series: Any Way We Want It [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Frozen Yogurt, M/M, Pre-fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Law scoffed. “Coincidence? We come here almost every day and he has never been here, and yet you’re telling me you had no hand in him just happening to show up after last night?”Shachi shuffled nervously, but Penguin seemed unfazed by Law’s obvious irritation. “Hey Luffy! What a surprise running in to you here!”





	The Polar Tang

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little Law/Lu-ish offshoot from Not Like This that has been sitting on my computer for like two months. It's suuuuper short, but I'm posting it as a sort of "Hey I finally finished my piece for Eustass Kid Week" celebration so there ya go.

Frantic movement and excited not-quite-whispering caught Law’s attention the moment he stepped into the Polar Tang and he froze. That voice. Why. Why was the owner of that voice currently in Law’s favorite hangout?

“Sanji! Sanji! Look, that’s him, right there! That’s him, he’s here, look!”

“Shachi,” Law growled menacingly, shooting his friend a death glare. “Could you perhaps explain what I’m hearing right now?”

Shachi shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, I dunno what you mean, Law.”

“You most certainly do. Why is that straw-hat kid here?”

“Hey, hey, it’s a public place, man,” Penguin interjected nervously. “It’s probably just a coincidence.”

Law scoffed. “Coincidence? We come here almost every day and he has _never_ been here, and yet you’re telling me you had no hand in him just _happening_ to show up after last night?”

Shachi shuffled nervously, but Penguin seemed unfazed by Law’s obvious irritation. “Hey Luffy! What a surprise running in to you here!” he called cheerfully.

Law was about to reassert his opinion that this meeting was far from a surprise, but a confused voice suddenly right behind him beat him to it. “What are you talking about? You called and told me to meet you here because you and Torao come in here a lot.”

Shachi facepalmed and Penguin flushed bright red. “Uh, oh,” he stammered. “Oh yeah. I did … maybe do that …”

“Yeah, you called Zoro this morning, remember? How’d you forget that already?” Luffy laughed.

“Yeah, Penguin,” Law joined, a completely humorless smile on his face. “How _did_ you already forget?”

A short snort of laughter, covered quickly by a fake cough, alerted Law to another presence behind him, next to Luffy.  The tall blonde with startlingly blue eyes and weird eyebrows hid a smirk behind his hand as he looked Law up and down.

Luffy noticed the shift in Law’s attention. “Oh! Torao, this is Sanji. Sanji, this is Torao that I told you about!”

The blonde, Sanji, offered his hand. “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Law raised an eyebrow but shook the offered hand. “He met me yesterday.”

“I know,” Sanji deadpanned. “Trust me, that’s really all it takes with Luffy.”

Realizing that the straw-hat kid had been talking about him since last night definitely did _not_ do funny things to Law’s heart. “Ah. Uh … I’m sorry?” he offered lamely. “He didn’t drag you out here to meet me, did he?”

The blonde laughed. “That’s exactly what he did, actually, but don’t worry about it. I never turn up my nose at an excuse to get frozen yogurt. Besides, it’s good to put a face to the name -er- nickname, I guess?”

“I’m Law. Trafalgar Law.”

“Sanji, though I guess Luffy already told you that.”

Distracted by meeting Luffy’s friend, Law hadn’t noticed that Penguin and Shachi had slipped off with the boy until Luffy shoved a huge serving of green tea flavored yogurt -Law’s favorite- into his hands.

“Oh. Thanks?”

“You’re welcome! Bird-guy said it was your favorite, so I got you the biggest one!”

Looking at the massive dessert, Law wanted to tell him not to buy him things without asking. He wanted to tell him there was no way he could eat all this frozen yogurt. He wanted to give it back and say he wasn’t hungry.

This wasn’t _fair_. This kid wasn’t _normal_. Literally never in his life had Law felt the need to do something stupid just because someone was giving him some absurdly hopeful stare, but here he was, about to probably make himself sick eating a ridiculous amount of dessert, and for what? For a kid he didn’t even know? Why? Because he’d danced with him and then awkwardly tried to kiss him? No. There was no reason at all for him to eat all this. And yet, for some unfathomable reason, looking into Luffy’s wide, earnest eyes, Law somehow knew he was going to eat the whole thing. Damnit.

“Wanna sit?” Sanji suggested. “We have a table, but it might be kinda small for all of us.”

“It’s big enough for three,” Luffy informed him surely.

“Right, but there’s fi- oh.” Law looked around, eyes narrowing in realization. Oh no. Those _assholes_. They did _not_ …

“Chachi and Bird-guy left,” Luffy explained, apparently completely oblivious to the murderous aura rolling of Law.

“Is his name really Chachi?” Sanji asked, also ignoring the anger emanating from the tattooed man.

“I dunno, I think so,” Luffy replied, causally tugging Law along by his sleeve when he made no move to follow them. “Oh, but Torao, they also told me to tell you to have fun and not do anything they wouldn’t do, whatever that means.”

Sanji laughed again, not even bothering to try to hide it this time.

“Doesn’t mean much coming from those morons,” Law grumbled.

Now Law found himself faced with a choice. Did he save himself and flee (and then commit a brutal double homicide, because seriously fuck those guys)? Did he make up some lame excuse about being needed at the hospital (being a doctor did have some great get-out-of-socializing perks)? Or did he resign himself to sitting with the far-too energetic after a night of hard drinking kid and his friend and eating a massive amount of frozen yogurt?

He glanced down at Luffy, who was looking up at him so damn _hopefully_ that, _damnit_ …

Law sat down with a sigh and picked up his spoon.


End file.
